


Reunited

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: M/M, partnerslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Frank get together. No real plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

It’s better than before, they both have a deep desire for connection that goes beyond all.  
Tim’s lanky body covers his, and every inch of skin is hot.  
Tim arches against him, and his need for his partner rises against his side.  
There’s always been a need with them, a need that goes beyond words, for something.  
Coming higher, ascending, then falling.  
One being.  
It feels sweet and urgent all at once.  
It’s only stolen moments, Mary waits at home.  
While Tim has no one.  
Frank gives this because it’s his to give, his love.  
Who else has Tim got?  
No one ever stayed long.  
Frank seeks to atone for it, just like he must atone to Mary for this.


End file.
